Take This Heart of Mine
by TheseCrimsonTears
Summary: It's the same as the movie, I added a new character and a couple twists. PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

"_Could this day get any better?"_ Summer thought to herself. She sat in the living room in the Pevensie's home. Today was her 17th birthday. All around her sat all of the Pevensie's: Mrs. Pevensie, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, and your mother. Your father was not there because he was in the war. So was Mr. Pevensie.

Summer had grown up around the Pevensie's for as long as she could remember. Susan was her best friend and she and Peter were pretty good friends too. Lucy just loved you to death and Edmund could really care less

She looked up at Susan and grinned, "Thank you so much! I could have not asked for a better day!" she said.

Everyone smiled happily at her. "Honey, you still have one more present left." her mother said quietly.

"I do?!" she said surprised. She thought that she had gotten everything already. And as she reached for it she suddenly heard a very loud boom. She quickly ran to the window to look out and see what it was. Then she suddenly noticed someone standing next to her. It was Peter. Summer had always had a crush on him but she knew that her feelings would never be returned so she just settled for being friends with him.

"I think-"she was cut off by a much louder boom that broke the window that she was standing in front of. She put her hands up to shield her face but felt a bad stabbing pain on her wrist and the warm feeling of liquid running down her arm. The next thing that she knew she was being dragged out to the back yard where the bomb shelter was. She stopped and looked at her house. She suddenly noticed two figures rushing past her. She looked in the direction in which they ran and she saw Edmund run in the house with Peter hot on his heels.

"_No! Wait! You'll get hurt_!" she thought.

All of the sudden everything went in to slow motion. She could hear the whistling of a bomb coming down from the sky. But she was frozen in place and couldn't move.

The bomb landed and blew up in her back yard. She went flying through the air and landed with a thud and that was all she remembered.

Peter came running out of the house when he heard the last bomb fall. When he got outside he saw Summer go flying through the air and landed hard on the ground.

"_Oh God please don't let her be dead!"_ he thought as he sprinted over to her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the shelter shouting to Edmund.

"Ed! Come on you'll get killed if you stay out here" he shouted over his shoulder.

Peter went in to the shelter. As soon as his mother as well as her had seen her then burst into tears. Susan rushed over to Peter and Summer with tears in her eyes. Susan checked Summer for a pulse.

"She is still alive!" Susan shouted.

"Just put her on one of the beds Peter, and cover her up please." Mrs. Johnson said through sobs.

Peter did as he was told. He then got up and grabbed the water that was sitting in the corner of the shelter and bathed her wounds. When he had finished he got up and glared at Edmund.

"What were you thinking running back into the house like that?!" he shouted "Why can't you just do as you're told?"

Edmund shot him a death glare.

"Stop it, Peter." A voice said very quietly from behind him.

He spun around with a look of surprise and happiness mixed on his face. Because Summer was awake and talking.

"Oh sweetie!" her mother cried. "Your awake!"

She went and hugged her tightly. Peter noticed that she winced as her mother leaned on her left arm. She tried sitting up and as she was doing so she paled quickly.

"You need to lie back down." Peter said quietly coming over. "Summer let me see your arm please."

She slowly lifted her left arm. He took and saw all the blood on her sleeve.

"Get me the first aid kit quickly!" he said suddenly. No one really understood until he lifted her shirt sleeve and they all saw the large cut going up her forearm.

Susan jumped up and grabbed it from underneath one of the beds and handed it to Peter. Peter cleaned and wrapped her wrist and laid it across her stomach. He noticed that she had fallen asleep again.

"It sounds like the bombing raid is over." Edmund said quietly.

Everyone got up and walked to the door and saw that it was indeed over for now. Peter went over to Summer and picked her up and they all went into the house and went to sleep.

The next morning, as the children were eating breakfast, Mrs. Pevensie and Mrs. Johnson came to the children and said, "Children you must pack your things. We are sending you into the country where it is safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Are you going to be ok?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said quietly trying not to cry. "I'm sure that I will be well looked after."

Summer looked at Peter and his family. Lucy was on the verge of tears. The train whistle blew signaling that everyone was to get onto the train. The five children found an empty compartment. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy sat across from Summer and Peter. Summer laid her head on Peter's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Summer? Summer this is our stop." She heard a low and gentle voice talking to her.

She opened her eyes realizing that she had fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, quickly sitting up.

"The whole way here." Peter said

"Oh." Was all that she said and blushed slightly as she grabbed her things and got off the train.

They heard an automobile start coming their way. So they ran down the stairs of the train depot. But the car just honked its horn and drove past them.

"The Professor knew that we were coming." Susan said.

"Perhaps we have been incorrectly labeled." Edmund said as he looked at the ticket that was pinned onto him.

They then heard the sound of horse's hooves on the road. Then there appeared a wagon with a woman driving the wagon.

"Mrs. McCreedy?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"I'm afraid so." She said. "Is this all then. Just the five of you?"

"Yes ma'am." Summer said quietly. Her legs suddenly gave out from underneath her. After all it had been only one day since the bombing.

Peter reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. Still a little unsure on my feet." She smiled up at him to cover her lie that she was exhausted. She got the feeling that he could tell that she was lying.

He then offered his arm for her to take. She took it and he helped her into the wagon.

Peter's POV

As he helped Summer into the wagon he thought "_This girl is going to be the death of me_." He had gotten so worried about her. All day he had watched her grow paler by the hour. Especially now that he saw she had a lot less strength than she let on. He decided from then on to keep an eye on her until she was much better.

As the wagon pulled up the house everyone gaped at it. It was huge!

"_Well at least there is a lot of room to play and lots of outdoors to enjoy."_ Peter thought to himself.

They all followed Mrs. McCreedy into the house.

"The professor is not accustomed to having children in his house. So there will be no shouting. No running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. No touching of the historical artifacts!" she shouted to Susan who was about to touch a statue. "And lastly, there will be no disturbing of the professor."

"_Well at this we will have a good time_." Peter thought sarcastically.

FF to Bedtime 

Peter was listening to the radio about the latest things on the war. He was lost in thought about his father and Summer. He couldn't help but notice , when the radio was suddenly turned off. He turned around and glared at Summer. He was about to say something but she just looked away and walked over to Lucy. He then understood why Summer had turned off the radio.

Summer's POV

Summer was sitting on the bed next to Lucy listening to the radio. Then she looked up at Peter who seemed to be completely lost in thought. "_He is so handsome when he is thinking_." She thought to herself. But then she thought of her dad, and she missed very much.

"_Is daddy ok?_" she thought again.

She looked at Lucy, who had a very sad and worried look on her face. So Summer go up and walked over to the radio and turned it off.

Peter turned around and glared at her. But Summer just looked away and walked over to Lucy.

"_Right now he can be mad at me all he wants but this is something that Lucy didn't need to hear_." She thought as she sat down next to Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy." She said sniffing. Summer could see tears in her eyes.

"It'll be ok Lucy. Wars don't last forever. Soon we will be back home." Susan said standing at the foot of the bed.

"If there is still a home." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Susan snapped at him.

"Yes mum!" he snapped back.

"Ed!" Peter said with a warning tone in his voice.

Edmund just stalked off into the next room.

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll have fun here. You saw how big this place is. Tomorrow will be much better." Peter said trying to sound happy for Lucy. Summer thought that it was sweet how Peter was trying to make Lucy feel better.

"Well I think that it is time for everyone to go to bed." Summer said suddenly after there was a little bit of silence.

"I agree." Peter said leaving the room.

Summer and Susan changed into their night gowns and crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Still Summer's POV

"_Well, so much for us having fun_." Summer thought gloomily as she stared out the window at the rain.

"Gastro vascular." She heard Susan call out a word. "If this is what she called a fun game then this is going to be a long day." Summer thought.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Susan said.

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever invented?" Edmund said from under a chair.

"_God only knows what he is doing under there_." Summer thought smiling.

Lucy jumped at the opportunity to ask the question she wanted to ask for so long now. "We could play hide and seek." She said as she walked over to Peter.

"But we are already having so much fun." Peter said smirking at Susan, who just slammed the humungous dictionary shut. Peter then looked at Summer as if to ask her opinion on the matter. Summer just shrugged and said. "I have to admit hide and seek sounds a lot more fun than guessing words out of the dictionary." Summer then went and hid behind a chair incase Susan decided to throw the dictionary in retaliation. Peter and Edmund laughed at Summer's remark and action.

"Please. Come on Peter. Please? Pretty please." Lucy said with puppy dog eyes and Summer just knew that Peter couldn't resist that look from Lucy. He just sighed and said, "1,2,3…"

"What?" Edmund said exasperated. And walked off to find a hiding place.

Susan just sighed and ran off too.

Summer and Lucy ran off together to go find a good place to hide. Lucy pointed at curtain and at the exact moment Edmund came up and shoved Lucy and Summer out of the way. Lucy just scoffed at him. Summer bent down and whispered "Come on Lucy, we can go find a better place where they will never find us." Summer smiled down at Lucy who smiled back and grabbed her hand as they ran off.

"…75, 76, 77…" Summer could vaguely hear Peter still counting.

At this point she and Lucy came to a spare room. They looked inside and the only piece of furniture in there was a beautifully cared wardrobe. Lucy opened the door to it and some moth balls came rolling out. She looked at Summer questioningly as if to say is this ok? Summer nodded her head and the two of them climbed in.

As summer pulled the door closed she heard Lucy gasp. Summer quickly turned around to see what the problem was. her face when from worry to wonder and confusion in a matter of seconds. "What in heavens name is all this?"

"Lucy do you see what I see?" Summer asked want to make sure her imagination hadn't run off with her…again.

"Yes." Lucy said breathlessly.

Both of them walked forward looking around in wonder at the winter wonderland in front of them. Both of them were so absorbed at what they were seeing that they didn't notice the cold.

They suddenly noticed a lamp post in front of them. It looked out of place here in the middle of the woods.

Suddenly Summer heard a twig snap behind them. Then they heard footsteps all around them. Lucy clung to Summer's side because she was very scared of all the noises. Then Summer saw a figure moving around in the snow, but she didn't get a good look at him because he was walking behind trees. Suddenly the figure appeared of the trees making Lucy and Summer scream as well as the strange creature. Summer his behind the lamp post and Lucy hid behind Summer. The creature was hidden behind a tree popping his head out to look at them.

Summer and Lucy stepped forward and started to pick up the packages the creature dropped.

"Don't….ah…." the creature stammered coming out from behind the tree. Summer looked at him in wonder, for the lower half of his body was that of a goat and upper half that of a man. "I must be dreaming." She thought.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked.

"No….I….I..I-I just…I just didn't want to scare you both." He said still stammering.

"If you don't mind my asking but what are you?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" Summer was getting ready to scold her for that.

"No, no it's fine. I am a faun." He said. "And are you some kind of beardless dwarf?"

Lucy and Summer giggled. "No we're girls!"

"Do you mean to say that you Daughters of Eve?"

"Well my mother's name is Helen and-" Lucy began.

"But you are in fact human right?" He interrupted Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy said

"What are you doing here?" He asked worriedly.

"Well we went into the spare room and hid in the wardrobe.." Lucy said

"Spare Oom? War Drobe? Is that in Narnia?"

"What's Narnia?" Summer asked confused.

"My dear girls you're in it." He said laughing.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said. "but what is your name?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?" he said. "I am Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said. "I am Lucy Pevensie and this my best friend Summer Johnson." She said this then stuck her hand out for Mr. Tumnus to shake. But he just stared at it blankly.

"You shake it." Summer said politely.

"Uh….Why?" Mr. Tumnus said.

"You know I don't know." Lucy said.

Mr. Tumnus took her had and shook it back and forth. But Lucy stopped him and shook it the proper way.

"Well, Miss Lucy and Miss Summer, how would you like to come with me to my place and have some tea. There will be a fire and we can have some toast. And perhaps we will break into the sardines."

"I don't know." Summer began to say. "I think we should maybe go."

"Yes. But it is just around the corner." Mr. Tumnus said quickly and desperately.

"Well if there will be sardines." Lucy said slowly.

"By the bucket load." He said smiling.

"_Gag me please….sardines_." Summer shuddered at the thought of them.

Mr. Tumnus led them away to his house for tea and toast.

"Tea?" Mr. Tumnus asked holding out a cup for Lucy to take.

"Oh. Yes please." She said taking the cup.

He then handed a cup of tea to Summer.

Mr. Tumnus pulled out an odd looking musical instrument. It looked like a flute with two handles.

"Now have either of you heard a Narnian lullaby?" He asked smiling.

"No." Summer and Lucy said, "sorry."

"That's good. Because this probably won't sound anything like one." He said.

He began to play a beautiful song. Summer and Lucy looked at the fire, there suddenly appeared a figure moving in the fire. They gasped and looked at Mr. Tumnus who bowed his head slightly but continued the song. Summer and Lucy suddenly felt very, very sleepy. They fell asleep in their chairs letting their tea cups fall to the floor.

When they woke up it was dark and chilly inside the house.

"Oh! We should go." Summer said quietly.

"Oh it's too late for that." A voice said.

They turned around and saw Mr. Tumnus. He had been crying. Lucy walked over to him handing him her hankie. "Hey. It's alright." She said soothingly.

"I am a bad faun." Mr. Tumnus said quietly.

"No. No you're the nicest faun I have ever met." Lucy said.

"Then you have not met very many fauns." He said sadly.

"But you couldn't have done anything that bad." Summer said trying to make him feel better.

"It's not what I have done, but what I am doing." He said.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked frightened.

"I am kidnapping you." He said shamefully.

"But I thought you were our friend." Lucy said sadly.

Mr. Tumnus got a determined look on his face right then. Hand he grabbed the hands of both the girls and ran in the direction that they had com in the first place. Soon they were back at the lamp post.

"Can you find your way from here?" he asked.

"I think so." Summer said and grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran into the wardrobe and fell out the door.

"…99,100. Ready or not here I come." Peter's voice floated to Summer's ears.

"_Wait a second_," Summer thought. "_Why is just now getting to 100_?" she noticed that it had become day once again.

Lucy ran off shouting before Summer could stop her.

"It's alright!" Lucy said running off. "We're back. We're alright."

"Shut up!" Edmund said poking his head out of the curtain. "He's coming."

And just then Peter came around the corner. Edmund groaned and climbed out from his hiding spot. Just as Summer walked out of the room.

"You know I don't think that the three of you have got the hang of this game." He said looking at them.

"Weren't you wondering where we where?" Lucy said confused.

"That's the point. That's why he was seeking you." Edmund said. Summer shot him a look that said be nice.

Susan came running up. "Does this me I win?" She said smiling.

"I don't think that Lucy and Summer want to play anymore." Peter said looking at Susan.

"And what gave you that crazy idea?"

"Well for starters you are out here talking when you are supposed to be hiding." Peter said smirking. "_Oh how I love that smirk of his_." Summer thought.

"But we've been gone for hours." Lucy said. Everyone just looked at then confused.

Summer just stood there very quietly as Lucy told them about Mr. Tumnus and Narnia. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" she asked

"I said is all this true?" Susan said.

"Well yes…you haven't heard me protesting have you?"

Lucy and Summer then led them into the room where the wardrobe was. Susan went into the wardrobe and Edmund was behind it knocking oh the back of it.

"The only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said coming out of the wardrobe.

"What?" Summer said and looked in there. Sure enough there was the back of the wardrobe.

"Nice joke you guys." Peter said. "Man you girls have a big imagination." 

"But we weren't imagining!" Lucy shouted.

"That's enough Lucy!" Susan said sharply.

"We wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said.

"Well I believe you." Edmund said. Summer had a bad feeling that whatever Edmund was going to say was going to make someone very upset.

"You do?" Lucy asked

"Yeah. Of course I do. Didn't I tell you about the football fields in the bathroom cupboards?" Ed said smiling.

Lucy ran out of the room crying. Summer sighed and shot everyone a death glare and went to go find her. She finally found her on her bed crying. Summer walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Lucy got up and hugged her tightly. Summer hugged her back. "It's ok Lu. You and I both know the truth that is all that matters."

Summer was upset with the way that everyone had treated Lucy.

Peter's POV

Lucy ran out of the room crying. He heard Summer sigh and give him and everyone else a death glare. Peter was taken aback by this. "_What did I do wrong?"_ he thought. Now he was upset that Summer was mad at him. And he didn't know why.

"Oh will you just shut up. You just have to make everything worse. Don't you?" Peter glared at Edmund. "When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up! You thing that your just like dad but you not!" Edmund shout and ran out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled wasn't it?" Susan said and walked out of the room.

Peter sighed and scratched his head. He couldn't get Summer's fiery green eyes out of his head. "_What is wrong with me. Why am I thinking of her non-stop now? This never happened before._" He mentally shook himself and walked out the spare room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Peter's POV

Peter was happily dreaming of Summer when he was jumped upon by something. He grunted and mumbled something.

"Peter! Peter wake up!" He heard Lucy say excitedly. "It's really there. Narnia and Mr. Tumnus. Its there. And this time Edmund went too."

As Lucy was saying all this she was jumping up and down on Peter. Susan and Summer walked into the room sleepily but wanted to know what all the commotion was.

Peter looked at Edmund. "You saw the faun?"

"Well no. He…What were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked.

"I was just playing along." Edmund said. "I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know how little kids are. They never know when to stop pretending.."

Summer's POV

Summer knew that Edmund was lying through his teeth. But not wanting to cause a scene she didn't say anything.

Lucy ran out of the room crying. Summer glared at Edmund, then sighing she left the room to go find Lucy. Susan and Peter followed after her.

Summer rounded a corner and found Lucy hugging an older gentleman. "This must be the Professor." She thought.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable." Mrs. McCreedy came from the opposite direction from where Summer, Lucy, Susan and Peter had come from. But Mrs. McCreedy didn't say anymore because it was just then that she saw the professor. Summer would have burst out laughing at the look on Mrs. McCreedy's face had it not been so serious. "I'm sorry professor, I told them that you were not to be disturbed." She said glaring at the four of them.

"That's alright Mrs. McCreedy." The professor said quietly. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. But I think that this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

"I'll come with you." Summer said and took Lucy by the hand, not wanting to be there anymore.

Peter's POV

Peter watched Summer and Lucy leave. Then he and Susan turned to leave also. But were stopped by the professor clearing his throat. He motioned for them to follow him and soon they found themselves in his office. Peter could only think of Summer at the moment and wish that she was here with him to help explain everything.

"You seemed to have upset the very delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." The professor said.

"We're sorry sir." Peter said. "It won't happen again sir." He grabbed Susan's hand and turned to leave.

"It's our sister sir. Lucy." Susan said taking her hand out of Peter's grasp.

"Ah. The weeping girl."

"Yes sir. She's upset." Susan said.

"Hence the weeping." The professor said matter-of-factly.

"It's nothing. We can handle it." Peter said glaring at Susan.

"Oh I can see that ." the professor said sarcastically.

"She thinks that she and Summer found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe." When Susan said this it suddenly caught the Professor's attention.

"What was that?" the professor asked.

"The wardrobe upstairs. Lucy and Summer think they found a forest inside of it." Peter said. The professor led them to a couch to sit down.

"They won't stop going on about it." Susan said.

"What was it like?" the professor finally said.

"Like talking to lunatics!" Susan said.

"HEY! I resent being called a lunatic!" Summer said from the doorway.

"Am I to assume that your Summer?" the professor asked. When she nodded he said. "Well I didn't mean them I meant the forest. What was it like?"

Summer was about to explain it but was cut off by Peter. "You don't believe them do you?" he asked.

"You don't?"

"No…." Summer said mumbling something else.

"What was that Summer I didn't catch that?" Peter said grinning.

She just glared at him. "I said that you weren't very nice about it."

"Liar."

"Me? Lie? I would never do that!" Summer said innocently.

"Enough. Now Susan what were you saying?" the professor stopped Peter and Summer from their little game.

"Of course not! I mean logically it's impossible." Susan said.

Summer rolled her eyes at Peter. Peter just grinned knowing that Susan liked to be smart.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" The professor asked confused.

Summer was about to answer the question but Peter stopped her knowing full well that she would get into trouble. "Edmund said that they were just pretending." Peter said.

"And he's usually the more truthful one is he?"

"No this would be the first time for him." Peter said.

"Well if their not mad and their not lying then logically they must be telling the truth." The professor said.

"So you're saying that we should just believe them?" Peter asked

"She's your sister isn't she? And she(pointing at Summer) is your best friend isn't she? You're a family. You should try acting like one." The professor said. Peter looked over at Summer, she was grinning triumphantly.

Susan, Summer and Peter got up and left the room. They all went back to their beds and fell asleep.

Summer's POV

Summer woke up the next morning with the sun shinning on her face. She got up and looked out the window and saw that that the rain had cleared up over night and it was now a bright an sunny day.

"Susan!" Summer went to go wake her up. "Susan it's a beautiful day outside."

Susan sat up. "Is it? Well good. I have been wanting to get out there and look around."

LATER OUTIDE 

Everyone was outside. Susan, Peter and Edmund were playing cricket. Summer and Lucy were sitting under a tree on a blanket. Lucy was reading and Summer was sketching a picture of the house. "_The house looks really beautiful from my point of view_." She thought.

"And Peter winds up for the pitch…" Summer looked up and laughed Peter. He was announcing his own game. Peter bowled the ball and hit Edmund in the leg. "OW!" was all that Edmund said.

"Whoops! Wake up dolly daydream!" Peter said.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund said

"I thought that you said that it was a children's game." Peter said.

"Besides we could all use the fresh air." Susan said.

"It's not like there not air inside the house." Edmund said.

Peter walked over to Summer and flopped down next to her. "Are they at it again?" Summer asked "Yep." Peter said.

Peter then looked at her drawing. "That's very good you know." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Summer said blushing.

"Come on Peter!" Edmund shouted. "You can flirt with her later." This just made Summer blush even more. Peter stood up and walked back over to where Edmund and Susan were grumbling.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" Edmund retorted.

Peter bowled the ball and this time Edmund got a pretty good whack at it. The ball went flying through the air. Then-

CRASH!

The ball went through a window and knocked something over inside the house.

Everyone went inside to see what they had knocked over. It turned out to be the armor of a knight.

"Well done Ed." Peter said.

"ME? You bowled it!" Edmund shouted.

"What on earth is going on ?" a voice said followed by footsteps.

"The McCreedy!" Summer said.

All of them started running to look for a place to hide. They ended up in the room with the wardrobe.

"Oh. You've got to be kidding me!" Susan said

"Come on lets just go there is no where else to go." Peter said grabbing Summer's hand and ran toward the wardrobe.

Everyone climbed in and Peer was the last one to get in. He Pulled the door shut somewhat. Summer then laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Come on."

Everyone started backing up the back of the wardrobe. Suddenly peter and Susan fell backwards into the snow. Their faced were ones of wonder and confusion.

Summer and Lucy just walked out in the snow laughing.

"impossible." Susan said standing up.

Peter turned to Summer and Lucy and said. "I guess that saying I'm sorry won't quite cover it will it?"

"No" Summer said. With a mischievous grin. "But this will might." And with that she through a snowball that hit Peter right in the face. Summer started laughing until she too was hit in the face with a snowball. Everyone was having fun with the snowball fight until one hit Edmund in the arm.

"Ow. Stop it." He said scowling.

"You little liar." Peter said angrily.

"You didn't believe them either." Edmund said accusingly.

"Apologize to Summer and Lucy." Peter said in a warning tone.

Edmund just stood there. "Say you're sorry." Peter said taking a step towards Edmund.

"Alright I'm sorry." He said with a frightened look on his face.

"That's ok. Some little children don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said mockingly. Summer burst out laughing when she said that.

"Oh very funny." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said.

"I think that Lucy and Summer should decide." Peter said smiling. Summer whispered in Lucy's ear.

"We would like you to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is then." Peter said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"But we can't go hiking through the snow dressed like this." Susan said rubbing her arms.

"No." Peter said. "But I'm sure that the professor won't mind us using these. Besides, if you think about it _logically_ we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter said putting an extra emphasis on logically. Hearing this made Summer smile because she knew that Susan liked to think logically.

Peter went and handed Edmund a coat. "But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund shouted.

"I know" Peter said with a straight face. The girls started giggling at this Peter then went over to Summer and helped her into her coat. "I'm sorry for not believing you and Lucy." He whispered in her ear.

"It's ok." She said quietly. She looked up to see everyone grinning. "What?" she said blushing a little.

"Nothing. Nope. Nothing at all." Susan said.

Lucy and Summer led the way to the faun's house. While everyone was walking Summer was thinking to herself. "_Why is Peter paying special attention to me? Does he like me?" _her thoughts were interrupted when she was tackled from behind and was sent rolling down a steep hill with someone rolling with her. She let out a shriek as she was rolling. When she finally stopped she turned see who had tackled her. It was Peter, and he had an all too innocent smile on his face. "Sorry I tripped." He said.

"Oh! Like I am going to believe that!" she said getting up and walking over to Peter.

"Oh come on it was fun. You know you liked it." Peter said. Summer just groaned. "Yes! I win!" Peter said triumphantly. Peter looked at her and his smile faded. He was leaning in to give Summer a kiss when everyone finally caught up to them.

"Just you wait!" Summer said taking a step back so no one would know what was about to happen. "I'll get you when you least expect it." They rounded the corner and saw the cave where Mr. Tumnus lived. But something was wrong. The door was all smashed and leaning on one hinge. Lucy gasped and ran towards the house.

"Lucy!" Peter cried running after her. When they reached the house they walked inside to find the house torn to shreds. Summer was looking around when she saw a piece of parchment paper nailed to the wall. She walked over to it and took it off the wall and read it.

"Peter, I think that you should see this." Summer said quietly.

Peter walked over to her and took the paper. Everyone crowded around him.

The paper read:

"The faun Tumnus, is hereby charged

with treason against her imperial majesty

Jadis, Queen of Narnia.

For comforting her enemies.

Fraternizing with humans.

Signed,

Mougram

Captain of the secret Police.

LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"Now we really should go back." Susan said a little frightened by all this.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he was arrested for just being with humans, I don't think that there is much that we can do."

"You don't understand do you? Lucy and I are the humans." Summer said quietly. She had tears in her eyes, Mr. Tumnus had been very kind to her and Lucy.

Susan tried to comfort Lucy and Peter had pulled Summer into an embrace. He hated to see Summer cry. "Why?" Edmund asked suddenly, bringing Summer out of her thoughts. "I mean he's a criminal. Why should we help him?"

"Psst!" everyone turned and looked around to see what could have made that noise. Then they saw a bird perched on a tree.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

Everyone walked outside to investigate. The bird flew away. But at the same time they heard a twig snap not far from them. They all gathered around each other. Peter grasped Summer's hand, Susan and Lucy were on the other side of him. Edmund stood behind them a little bit. They heard leaves rustling and more twigs snap. Suddenly a beaver appeared from behind a rock. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Peter clucked his tongue holding out his hand and started walking towards the beaver. "Here boy." He said.

The beaver sat up and said, "Well I'm not goin' to smell it if that's what you want."

Peter looked shocked as well as Edmund and Susan. Summer and Lucy just giggled.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

Lucy stopped giggling and nodded her head. Then the beaver pulled out a hankie.

"Hey that's the hankie that I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus." The beaver finished for her. "Yes he managed to get it to me before they took him."

"Can you tell us what happened to him?" Summer asked.

"Further in." Mr. Beaver said quietly and walked off.

Lucy, Summer and Peter started to follow him. But Susan stopped them. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"He says that he knows the faun." Peter said.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan nearly shouted.

Mr. Beaver popped his head over a rock. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes we were just…talking." Peter said.

"That's better left for indoors." Mr. Beaver said.

"He means the trees." Lucy said. All of them followed Mr. Beaver until they could make out a dam in the fading light.

"Oh! Its lovely.!" Lucy exclaimed.

Mr. Beaver puffed out his chest with pride. "It's not done yet but it works."

"Beaver is that you?" a female voice called out. "I've been worried sick. If you have been out with badger again…Oh! Those aren't badgers!" Another beaver came out of the dam. "Oh! I never thought that I would live to see this day! Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I wouldn't give you a week if I thought that it would help." Mr. Beaver said.

"Come on, dears." Mrs. Beaver said. "Let's get you inside so you can eat and have some civilized company." She shot a look to Mr. Beaver, who just chuckled.

Summer thought that it was really cute the way that Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were acting towards each other. And then everyone went inside.

"Is there anything that we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" Summer asked as everyone sat down at the small round table in the middle of the room.

"There's not many that go in that ever come out of that place alive." Mr. Beaver said.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver said shooting another look at Mr. Beaver. "But there's still hope."

"There's a right bit more that than hope!" Mr. Beaver said. "Aslan is on the move." When Mr. Beaver said this Summer felt a warm tingly feeling in her body.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked.

"Oh you cheeky fellow!" Mr. Beaver said laughing. But Mrs. Beaver nudged him and he saw the confused look on everyone's faces. "You mean you don't know?"

"Well we haven't been here for very long." Peter said a bit sarcastically.

"He's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The true king of Narnia." Mr. Beaver said.

"He's been away for a very long time." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you at the stone table." Mr. Beaver said.

"For us?" Lucy asked confused.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecies." Mr. Beaver said.

"Well, tell them then." Mrs. Beaver said.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bond sits in Cair Pariveil in throne. The evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver said.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said.

"I know but I'm not done." Mr. Beaver said. "The High Queen of Narnia will be revealed when the High King is in dire need."

"It has long been foretold that when two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the white witch and restore peace to all of Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked

"Well you better be. Aslan is already fitting out you army." Mr. Beaver said.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan said.

"I think that you've made a mistake." Peter said. "we're not hears "

"thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan said standing up.

"But you can't just leave!"

He's right.. we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said.

"Its out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed…" Peter said turning around to look at Edmund. But Edmund wasn't there. "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to." Summer finally said. She had been quiet the entire time.

"She's right. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Suddenly everyone stood up and grabbed their coats and ran out the door with Mr. Beaver following them.

Summer could see Edmund's footprints in the snow. And all of them ran in the direction there were going. Soon they found themselves looking at a big castle. They could just barely make out Edmund's figure walking towards the door.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"No! shh…" Mr. Beaver said. Then Peter started to take off running but Mr. Beaver took a hold of his coat and pulled him back. "No, don't go."

"Let me go!" Peter said angrily.

"No. don't you see?" Mr. Beaver said. "He's the bait to lure you all in there."

"But why would she want all five of us?" Peter asked

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!" Mr. beaver said.

Peter got a look of fear on his face and turned around and looked back at eh castle. Summer just stood there in shock not saying anything.

"This is all your fault!" Susan said angrily to Peter.

"My fault?!"

"Yes none of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!"

"oh! So you knew this was going to happen?"

"I don't know what would have happened. Bu-"

"STOP IT!" Lucy shouted getting everyone's attention. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right. Only Aslan can help you now." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then take us to him." Peter said.

"Come on." Mr. Beaver said running off. Everyone followed him. As they were running back they heard the howling of wolves. Mr. Beaver told them to hurry and they soon made it back to the dam.

"Hurry they're after us!" Mr. Beaver said to his wife as they came through the door.

"Oh. Right." And she started looking around for stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"trust me you'll be happy I did this." Mrs. Beaver said. "Beaver gets pretty cranky when he gets hungry."

"I'm cranky now!"

"do you think that we will need jam?" Susan asked as she helped Mrs. Beaver pack.

"Only if the witch serves toast!" Peter said.

Just then they heard more howling just outside the dam. Then the wolves started to dig, pulling away the wood. A wolf appeared just above Lucy's head. But summer came over quickly and felt teeth dig into her skin. Then they all ran into a tunnel.

"Badger helped me build this. It comes up right at his house." Mr. Beaver said.

"You told me it led to you mother's." Mrs. Beaver said.

Suddenly they heard howling again. "They're in the tunnel." Everyone started running faster. Then came to what looked like a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"There wasn't room next to the jam." Mr. Beaver said and jumped up into a hole. Everyone followed suit. Lucy suddenly fell backwards on her butt. She looked to see what she had fallen onto. It was stone figures. One was a badger.

"I'm sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver said in a soothing tone.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver said quietly.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lucy asked. At this point Summer wasn't saying much because she could really feel that wolves bite on her arm.

"This is what happens who cross the white witch." A voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around to see who the voice belonged to it was a fox.

"Take one more step traitor and I'll…" Mr. Beaver began.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The fox said.

"Yea? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad guys." Mr. Beaver said angrily.

"An unfortunate family resemblance." The fox said. "We can argue breeding later right now you need to get out of here."

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked.

"Hurry in the tree!" the fox said.

The beavers ran up the trees and Peter helped Lucy up, then Susan and then Summer who had gotten very pale now and would not talk. Then Peter got into the tree. As soon as he was in position the wolves came out of the tunnel.

"Greetings gents!" the fox greeted the wolves happily. "Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" the leader said. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans here in Narnia?" The fox asked. "Now that's a valuable piece of information don't you think?"

A wolf suddenly jumped out and took the wolf between his teeth and bit down and wouldn't let go.

Lucy gasped but Peter put his hand over her mouth before she could say anything.

"You're reward is your life." The leader said. "But still its not worth much. Where are they?"

The fox lowered his head in defeat. Everyone thought that he would give it away where they were. "North. They went north." The fox said in a defeated tone.

"Smell them out." And the wolves took off running. The wolf that had a hold of the fox tossed him aside and took off running also.

Everyone causally got down from the tree. As soon as Summer hit the ground and felt dizzy. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"Is she going to be ok?" Summer heard a voice say quietly. She opened her eyes to see everyone surrounding her and a fire blazing not too far away. She enjoyed the warmth very much. No one seemed to notice yet that she had woken up.

"I don't know." Peter said quietly. He was staring into the fire. "How could she have not told any of us that she got bitten? How could she have lived with that pain?"

"Well for one thing I am a very tough young lady," Summer said quietly. "I am not one to complain about things when there is more important stuff to worry about."

Everyone turned to her in surprise. Lucy cried out with happiness and ran to hug her friend. "You had us so worried about you!" Lucy said almost crying. Susan had come over to give her a hug too.

Mrs. Beaver made her way over to Summer. "How is your arm dear?"

"It is sore but it doesn't hurt anymore." She said

"Good. You gave us quite a scare there." Mr. Beaver said. "Well we need to get a move on here soon so that neither the wolves nor the White witch find us."

Everyone got up and packed their stuff up. Summer turned around and found Peter had been standing right behind her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Summer didn't know what else to say. She was also blushing from having Peter stand so close to her. She knew now that her feelings ran deeper than like for him. She loved him.

"Just promise me that you will tell me next time that you get hurt." Peter said. He looked at her intently. Summer was drowning in his blue eyes. Peter had started to lean in to kiss her, but they were interrupted by Mr. Beaver.

"Alright let's get a move on!"

Peter's POV

Peter had watched Summer grow paler by the minute. He was wondering why she had gotten so pale. And then when he helped her out of the tree he saw her sway and then fall over.

"Summer!" Peter shouted. He climbed out of the tree quickly to get to her. "Summer? Summer wake up."

"What happened? Why did she pass out?" Susan asked coming down from the tree.

"I don't know." Peter said. He then noticed that her coat sleeve was wet and when he touched it he found that it was blood. "She's bleeding." He said quickly.

He lifted her coat sleeve and saw big teeth marks that had cut deep into her arm, and was still bleeding. "I need rags and hot water now."

"What's wrong what happened?" Mrs. Beaver asked as she was tending to the fox.

"Summer got bitten by one of the wolves. And she is bleeding pretty bad."

Mr. Beaver got a fire going. Susan and Lucy tried to make Summer more comfortable as Peter cleaned her wound. The cuts did look pretty deep but he managed to clean them nicely before putting bandage on it. "Well she is going to have a nice scare but I think that she will be ok." Peter said when he had finished wrapping her arm.

Everyone turned their attention to the fox as Mrs. Beaver was trying to clean his bite wounds. But he kept on moving making things worse. "Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day." She said.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver said to his own defense. Lucy giggled a little bit at this.

"Well that's all the healing I have time for right now. I must be going, I am on orders from Aslan himself." The fox said getting up.

"What's he like?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Like everything that we have ever imagined and much more." With that said the fox quickly trotted off.

Mrs. Beaver then looked over at Summer. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know." Peter said quietly. He was staring into the fire. "How could she have not told any of us that she got bitten? How could she have lived with that pain?"

"Well for one thing I am a very tough young lady," Summer said quietly. "I am not one to complain about things when there is more important stuff to worry about."

Peter turned around to see that Summer had woken up and that she did in fact have more coloring in her face. He was so shocked to actually see her awake that he didn't know what to do or say. He had been so scared that he was going to lose her.

Lucy cried out with happiness and ran to hug her friend. "You had us so worried about you!" Lucy said almost crying. Susan had come over to give her a hug too.

Mrs. Beaver made her way over to Summer. "How is your arm dear?"

"It is sore but it doesn't hurt anymore." She said

"Good. You gave us quite a scare there." Mr. Beaver said. "Well we need to get a move on here soon so that neither the wolves nor the White witch find us."

Everyone had started to pack everything up except Peter and Summer. He knew right then right now that he was falling for her hard. And he didn't want to get back up again once he hit. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Just promise me that you will tell me the next time that you get hurt." He said softly. Peter looked into her green eyes and was being pulled in by them, quite literally because he was leaning in to kiss her when…

"Alright let's get a move on!" Mr. Beaver said suddenly.

"_Damn it! Every time that I try and kiss her someone has to go and bloody interrupt me!" _Peter thought angrily but none the less picked up his stuff and Summer's, who had started to protest on that but she stopped when she realized that is was a lose-lose battle for her.

They were walking for awhile until they came to a small hill where they could look out over all of the land. Summer gasped happily at the beautiful sight before her.

"It's so big." Peter said.

"Of course dear, it's the world did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Smaller." Susan said quietly.

They all began to walk in the open snow which Peter was not to keen on doing since it put them all right out in the open to where the White Witch would be able to see them right away.

"Come on Human's while we are still young." Mr. Beaver shouted.

"I swear if that beaver tells us to hurry up one more time I am going to turn him into a hat." Peter said grumpily. He picked up Lucy to give her a piggyback ride. Summer and Susan just chuckled at this.

"Come on hurry up."

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said.

"Oh no She's right behind you RUN!" Mrs. Beaver shouted.

Everyone could hear the sound of sleigh bells and took off at a run to try and get into the trees where it would be easier to hide. They made it to the trees in no time at all and hide in a shallow cave. They could hear the sleigh stop behind them and footsteps retreating back to the sleigh.

"I think she's gone." Summer said.

"I'll go check." Peter said getting up.

"No. I'll go you're no good to us if you're dead." Mr. Beaver said.

"Well neither are you, dear." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thank you sweetheart." With that Mr. Beaver walked off to go investigate. Peter pulled Summer close to him and kept his hand around her waist. They listened for Mr. Beaver. Suddenly he popped his head down from the top of the cave. Lucy gave a quick shriek while Susan and Summer gasped.

"I hope you all have been good this year there is someone to see you!" Mr. Beaver said excitedly.

Everyone couscous climbed out from the small cave and walked to were Mr. Beaver was. When they saw who Mr. Beaver was talking about they all started at the man in front of them with wonder. It was Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Lucy said.

"And it is, Lucy." Father Christmas said. "It has been too long since I have been here."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"Well there wasn't for a hundred years and thanks to you we have Christmas again. And witch's power is lessening. And winter is almost over. And with that said I have some things for you. First Lucy, this contains the juice of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends are hurt, a few drops of this will restore them. And though I hope that you will never have to use it." He then handed her a dagger in a sheath. "Battles are ugly affairs. And Susan may these protect you." He handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan asked as she took the gifts.

Father Christmas chuckled. "Though you have no difficulty being heard, blow in this horn and help will come to you no matter where you are." He said as he handed her a horn.

"Summer here is a short sword and bow and arrows. May you use them only in great need." He said as he handed Summer her gifts.

"Peter these are for you." And with that he handed Peter a long sword and a shield. "These are not meant to be used as toys. Well time is short and there is still much to do. Stuff really piles up when you haven't been here for a hundred years!"

He got into his sleigh and turned to them once more. "Merry Christmas and long live Aslan." And he took off with his sleigh bells ringing happily.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said smugly. Summer just laughed happily shaking the tension on her shoulders. She turned to look at Peter and saw that he had a worried and thoughtful look on his face.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Summer asked everyone turned to him.

"You heard what he said." Peter said. "Winter is almost over. You know what that means? No more ice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

All of the Pevensie's, Summer and the beavers made their way to the river to find that it is indeed melting. "We need to cross now!" Peter said.

"Don't beaver's make dams?" Lucy asked

"Yes. But we can't make them that fast." Mr. Beaver said

"Come on!" Summer said. She and Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and started to find a way down.

"Wait!" Susan said stopping them. "We need to just think about this for a minuet."

"We don't have a minuet." Peter said.

Susan got an offended look on her face. "I'm just trying to be realistic."

"No you're trying to be smart as usual." Peter said turning away along with Lucy and Summer.

In the distance they could hear wolves howling. So they went faster down the cliff to get to the river and cross it as quickly as possible.

They finally made it down to the river and stood at the edge of it. Peter started to take a step on the ice but it started to break. So Mr. Beaver stepped forward. "Maybe I should go first."

Mr. Beaver walked across every now and then he would pat his tail to check the stability of the ice. Every once in a while a crack would come up.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Well you never know when the last meal is going to be, especially with your cooking." He retaliated.

All of them started walking across carefully. They mimicked Mr. Beaver's steps making lights steps to test where they where going to walk.

"If mum knew what we were doing." Susan said.

Peter turned around quickly. "Mums not here!" And then went back to walking across the river.

_No matter where they are they always find a way to bicker about something._ Summer thought. She suddenly noticed that big chunks of snow where falling from above. So she looked up to see what was the cause of it all, and what she saw did not make her happy in the least bit. At the top of the water fall there where wolves running across it.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted.

"RUN!" Peter said. And everyone started running across the river. But it was too late. The wolves had beaten them across and where climbing down the cliff. Summer looked behind her to see if they could possibly turn around, but three wolves were on that side of the river. Mr. Beaver moved forward snarling and growling.

One of the wolves jumped forward and caught Mr. Beaver between his teeth.

"NO!" Mrs. Beaver said.

At the same time Lucy said, "Peter!"

Peter drew his sword and pointed it to the leader.

"Put that down boy." The wolf said. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver said.

Everyone was slowly backing up as the leader wolf was slowly walking toward them. "Leave now while you can. And maybe your brother can leave with you." The leader wolf said.

"Stop Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan said.

The leader chuckled. "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him. Kill him!" Mr. Beaver said. Peter kept walking backwards looking like he didn't know what to do. "Kill him now!"

"Aw come on this isn't your war." The leader said. "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero." Susan said. "Just drop it!"

"No Peter! Narnia needs you gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Peter," Summer said softly to him, "I believe in you. Do what you think is best." He looked at her with a look of gratitude on his face.

"What's it going to be Son of Adam? I won't wait for ever." The leader said while crouching down looking like he was getting ready to pounce. "And neither will the river."

It was then that they all really noticed that the waterfall was really getting ready to break.

"Peter!" Lucy said.

Peter looked around and then said, "Hold on to me!" Everyone grabbed a hold of him as he stuck the sword in the ice. Right then all hell broke loose as the ice on the water fall finally broke through and went crashing in the water below creating a big wave that sent Peter, Summer, Susan and Lucy sailing through the water and then underwater as the wave caught up to them.

They all came up. And gasped for breath. The girls hanging on to Peter for dear life. Suddenly Lucy started to slip but Peter caught her before she fell. The beavers swam up to the chunk of ice that they were on and pushed it to the edge of the river. They all climbed up on the river bank and tried to get some of the water off of them. It was then that Peter noticed something was terribly wrong. He had Lucy's coat but no Lucy.

Summer and Susan turned around to see why Peter was not following them. He lifted up the coat to show them what was wrong. Both girls gasped.

"What have you done?!" Susan shouted at Peter. They all turned toward the river and started shouting Lucy's name.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a small voice asked to the left of them. They all turned to see Lucy soaking wet and shivering walk towards them.

"Don't you worry dear, your brother's got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said as Peter put the coat around Lucy's shoulders.

"And I don't think that you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said. They all turned around to see what she was talking about. They saw a tree that was flowering with beautiful pink flowers.

Everyone started to walk off. But Summer was held back. She turned around to see Peter looking at her intently. She was just about to ask why he stopped her when his lips gently touched her. She was shocked for a second but soon her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Peter reluctantly pulled away and just looked at her lovingly. "What was that for?" she asked.

"That was for what you said back there when I was facing the wolves." He said, "And because I thought that I was going to loose you when the ice broke."

She smiled at him, then turned around and started to try and catch up with the rest of the group. Peter caught up to her and together they walked back to where the group was.

Not long after Peter and Summer had caught up to the rest they all shed their still wet coat and left then behind.

Susan and Lucy had noticed that Summer and Peter were holding hands when they caught up to the group earlier as also noticed how they were absolutely glowing with happiness. Both Susan and Lucy wandered about this and they knew that Summer was going to get an earful when they got a chance alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

About mid day the four children finally made it to Aslan's camp. Summer thought she saw something up on a rock when she look she saw a centaur with a horn to it's lips blowing into it. As they were walking towards the front of the camp everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked uncomfortably.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said grinning

Summer laughed and said "Yea I mean look at you! Your hair is messed up. Oh my gosh! Is that a twig in you hair? Oh heaven forbid." She said in fake horror. Peter and Lucy started laughing. Susan just looked away trying to hide a smile.

Summer then looked at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Mrs. Beaver was desperately trying to fix her fur. "Oi, stop fussing, you look lovely." Mr. Beaver said. Mrs. Beaver looked at him and smiled. Everyone came to the end of the camp where they saw a tent that looked more regal than all the others. Outside and to the left of the tent stood at centaur stood.

Peter looks at him and drew his sword and held it in front of him saying, "We have come to see Aslan."

After he said that the flap of the tent seemed to be flapping in the breeze and everyone kneeled. Not long after Summer, Peter, Lucy and Susan followed suit. Out of the tent came Aslan.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy and Summer, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" Aslan said after he had stepped out of the tent.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Peter said looking sad.

"We had a little trouble along the way," said Susan who was also looking sad.

"Our brother has been captured by the White Witch." Peter said. After he said this a collective gasp went around the camp and then the sound of many people whispering could be heard.

Aslan had a shocked look on his face. "Captured? How could this happen?"

"He betrayed them your majesty." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius said taking a step forward.

"Peace Oreius." Aslan said calmly. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

"It's my fault, really." Peter said looking guilty. "I was too hard on him."

Susan stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder; Summer stepped forward also and took his hand to comfort him.

"We all were." Susan said trying to take all the blame off of Peter.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said.

"I know, dear one." Aslan said looking softly at Lucy. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think. Now go rest and change into something more clean."

Everyone was lead away to go and change clothes. At this point Susan and Lucy took their chance to jump Summer. Summer sent a helpless look at Peter who just grinned at her. A nymph handed her a dark pink dress that had light pink flowers around the neck arm and hem of the dress.

"So Summer since you love us so much you mind telling us why you were all smiles and holding hands with Peter after the river incident?" Susan asked grinning mischievously.

Summer blushed and looked at the ground. "We kinda sorta kissed." She mumbled.

"What? I don't believe I heard that?" Susan asked.

"We kissed! Damn it!" she said louder blushing harder, if it was possible. Susan and Lucy giggled and laughed at her expense. "Gah! You women are impossible." Summer said walking out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"I am going to find Peter; at least he is better to talk to than you two at the moment." Summer said.

"Well that's because you two don't really talk." Susan said sarcastically.

"Oh yes! Give Peter a kiss for us!" Lucy shouted giggling.

"Oh gosh! You two are absolutely impossible to be around sometimes." Summer shouted and continued walking. She walked around camp and did not find him. So she asked where he was and one of the fauns said that he was up on the hill that over looked the camp. So she went up and sure enough there he was just standing there looking over the camp.

"If your not careful most people are definitely going to think that you a king." Summer said causing Peter to jump. He spun around and looked at her. His face went from one of shock to one of awe with his mouth hanging wide open. "You know if you keep you mouth open wide like that you are going end up eating a fly." She said chuckling as she walked up to him and pushed his mouth closed.

Peter blushed and said. "Sorry but you do realized that you absolutely stunning in that dress right?"

Now it was Summer's turn to blush. "Thank you." She said. She stood beside him and looked out across the land. Then Summer saw a beautiful castle sitting in the distance.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the five thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter and you too Summer as High King and High Queen." When neither of then teens answer Aslan looks at them. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No. That's just it." Peter said. "Aslan I am not all you think I am." Peter was now facing Aslan. Summer was looking at the both of them silently.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." Aslan chuckled, Peter smiled and Summer giggled. "Peter and Summer, there is a deep magic, more powerful than any of us that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours…and mine"

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter protested.

"That's not true. Think of what you did for us at the river, Peter." Summer said softly.

"She's right. And you've brought them this far." Aslan said.

"Not all of them." Peter said sadly looking back at the castle.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help you brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." After Aslan had said that he looked out at everyone in the camp like a father looks at his children. "Oh! By the way, why are you here Summer and not with Susan and Lucy?" Aslan asked

Summer blushed and looked at the ground. "Because they are impossible."

Aslan and Peter laughed. But stopped suddenly when they heard a horn blowing. That sound struck at Peter and Summer's hearts. Both of them looked at each other then shouted. "SUSAN!" and ran off to find her and Lucy.

They found Susan and Lucy in a tree with two wolves trying to jump up and bite them.

"Get back!" Peter shouted drawing his sword and pointed it towards Maugrim. Aslan and Oreius camp running up. Oreius goes in for the kill on Maugrim but Summer stopped him.

"No! Don't. Peter needs to do this on his own." She said.

"She's right. This is Peter's battle." Aslan said holding down the second wolf.

"Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know that you haven't got it in you." Maugrim said.

"Peter don't listen to him." Summer said. "He is just trying to mess with your head."

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die…like a dog!" as soon as he had said that he leapt at Peter. Susan shouted "Look out" but both Peter and Maugrim fall to the ground.

"Peter!" Susan, Lucy, and Summer screamed. All three ran over to him and pushed the wolf off of him. Peter sat up clearly shaken. All three girls put Peter into a death grip of a hug to tell him how glad they are he is ok.

Aslan let the wolf that he was holding down go. "After him." He said to Oreius. "He will lead you to Edmund."

Oreius and a small group of soldiers run after him to bring Edmund back.

Aslan looked at Peter. "Peter, clean your sword." He said. "Kneel." He then placed his paw on each shoulder then said. "Rise Sir Peter, Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." Everyone smiled when Aslan said that.

"Well I don't know about any of you, but I think that I have had enough excitement for one day." Summer said. "Time for that blissful rest that I have been waiting for since we came to Narnia." Everyone laughed and followed back to the camp to rest for the night


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out. I really appreciate everyone that read and everyone that reviewed or added this story to their list. I have been really busy with work, getting ready to go to college and I have been very sick. I know that all of those are really lame excuses and stuff but I hope that none of you are mad. Please continue to read and let me know what you think. Let me know if I need to get more romance in for Peter and Summer.

**Part 9**

The next morning Summer woke up to the movement of the camp. She got up from her pallet and dressed herself in the same dark pink dress that she wore the day before. She quietly walked out of the tent as to not wake Susan or Lucy. When she walked out she saw Peter coming out of his tent at the same moment. Peter looked up at Summer and smiled at her. She smiled and said "Good morning." in a cherry voice "Did you-" Both of them noticed Oreius walking past them. Oreius stopped walking and looked at the two of them then looked behind him. Peter and Summer follow his gaze. They see Aslan and Edmund deep in conversation on a rock above the camp.

Apparently Susan and Lucy had woken up and had come out of the tent. They see Summer and Peter looking behind them so they turn to see what they are looking at. They also see Aslan and Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted happily. She stared to run toward him but Peter and Summer stopped her and shake their heads no. Aslan and Edmund had turned upon hearing Edmund's name. Aslan finished saying what he needed to say and they both walked towards the four children.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan said then walked away.

"Hello" Ed said to the four children.

Lucy and Susan hug him as Summer and Peter look at them. Edmund looked relieved. After Lucy and Susan had released him from their death grip Summer also gave him a hug.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired." Edmund said.

"Get some sleep." Peter said in a very stern voice. Edmund started walking by him looking crestfallen. Summer gave Peter a sharp look that said _be nice!_ So Peter turned around "And Edmund?" Edmund looked at Peter. "Try not to wander off." Peter said chuckling. Edmund just smiled and left to get some sleep like Peter said.

Edmund had slept for a good two to three hours before he woke up hungry. He got off the pallet to see some clothes set of for him so he put them on happily to get out of the dirty ones. After he had changed he walked out of the tent to see the other four already out there sitting at a small table covered with food. Edmund literally dove into the food. The four children looked surprised, then laughed.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed." Lucy teased as Edmund smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter said. Everyone looked at him. He stopped his pacing back and forth and leaned against a rock.

We're going home?" Susan asked confused. Summer frowned she knew where this was going. So she said a quiet "Excuse me." and went into her tent. Peter watched her leave and did not miss the sadness in her eyes.

"You are. I promised mum I'd keep you four safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter said.

"But they need us. All five of us." Lucy said.

"Lucy, its too dangerous." Peter said in a caring tone. "You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed and Summer was bitten by the wolves!"

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund said finally breaking into the conversation. Everyone looked at him "I've see what the white witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." After Edmund had said this Lucy took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." Susan said standing up an walking over to her tent. Well the one that she shared with Summer and Lucy.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Susan picked up her bow and quiver then turned around and smiled at Peter. "To get some practice in" she said. Lucy got up to go with her.

"Wait Susan, lets see if Summer wants to go with us." Lucy said. Running in the tent she came back out looking confused. "She isn't in there, and neither are her weapons."

"I guess she went off to practice also." Susan said.

After Summer had gone to her tent she gathered up her weapons and left as quietly as she could so Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy would not see her. She needed to cool off. She was angry and sad at the same time at what Peter has wanted to do. There was no was that she was going to leave Peter here by himself where he could get killed. She did not think that she could handle that.

After gathering up her weapons she went in search of Oreius so that he would teach her how to wield her sword and bow. She found him near Aslan's tent talking with other centaurs. He saw her walking up and bowed, the other centaurs turned to see who he was bowing to and also bowed upon seeing her.

"My Queen, what can I do for you?" Oreius asked.

"Will you help me with using my weapons?" Summer asked.

"Of course. Shall we go to the training area?" With that he started walking in the direction that Summer assumed was the training area.

They got there and Oreius first showed her sword positioning, the movements then putting it all together. They worked on this until summer could go with out making a mistake. Then Peter and Edmund showed up. Summer then decided to work on her bow with Susan so that the boys could learn more things from Oreius. When Summer arrived Susan was shooting arrows at the target. They one that she had just released hit not too far off from the center.

"Nice shot Susan! You're really good at this!" Summer said smiling.

"Oh! Goodness!" Susan and Lucy turn quickly "You startled us!"

Summer laughed. "Sorry!" she said. "Hey Lucy how good are you at throwing that dagger of yours?"

"I'm not sure." she said. She turned back around and threw the dagger. It hit bullseye.

"Oooo! I think Lucy beat you here Susan!" Summer said laughing. Both girls soon joined in laughing with her.

They all heard then the sound of hooves and swords clashing together. "Come on Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us." Peter said while he and Edmund were practicing sword fighting while on horses.

"En garde!" Edmund said wringing in toward Peter.

"Now block." Peter instructed him.

"So I guess that you guys changed Peter's mind on going home? Because I wasn't going to go anyway." Summer said to Susan.

"Yes, well, I think that Peter kind of figured this and that helped us be able to get a good fight in reasoning with him." Susan said smiling.

"Well I'm glad I could be used." Summer said sarcastically. Susan and Lucy laughed again.

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver said running up. This startled Edmund's horse causing him to rear up.

"Whoa horsey!" Edmund said trying to calm the horse down.

"My name is Phillip." the horse said.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Edmund said sheepishly.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here now!"

"What?" Summer said running up. "Can't she ever leave us alone?!"

All the five children plus one beaver ran to Aslan's tent to come just in time for them to see the White Witch making her way to Aslan's tent. An ugly dwarf was walking in front of her shouting, "Jadis, the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands."

Many of the creatures in the camp were shouting things at her, Summer could hear the hurt and hatred for this being in their voices. The witch made it to Aslan's tent and was set down. She stood up from her seat and took a couple steps towards Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." she said calmly. Everyone around her gasped.

Aslan looked at her, "His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan growled, "Do not recite the Deep Magic to me, witch, I was here when it was written."

The witch smiled evilly. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter stepped in front of Edmund drawing his sword and pointed it towards the witch. "Try and take him then." He said with anger and a challenge in his voice.

The witch turned and looked at him. "Do you think that mere force will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." she had started shouting to the crowd. Then she turned and pointed at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table...as is tradition. You dare not refuse me." she said looking at Aslan with a look of triumph on her face.

Aslan growled again. "Enough, I shall talk with you alone." Aslan turned and walked into his tent. The witch silently followed behind him.

Everyone stood quietly for a while then sat down. The children were all sitting together talking quietly. Summer turned to Peter sitting next to her. "Peter I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to Ed, or anyone else." she said quietly.

Peter put an arm around her shoulder and puller her to him. She put her head on his shoulder seeking the comfort that he was giving. "Everything will be fin. I won't let anyone hurt Ed, Lucy, Susan or you." he whispered in her then rested his own head atop hers. It wasn't too long after this that the witch came out of Aslan's tent and was soon followed by Aslan himself Everyone stood up as she walked back to her seat. Once there she turned around and looked at Aslan. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam." he said and everyone started cheering.

"And how will I know that you promise will be kept?" ask the witch with a sneer.

Aslan roared at her. The witch being shocked and slightly frightened sat down quickly. Everyone in the camp that saw laughed at her. Her servants picked her up and quickly left the camp. Everyone started celebrating. What no one really noticed was the look of sadness on Aslan's face before he turned and went into his tent.


End file.
